


Falling For You <3

by ishjahzhah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Falling In Love, Ice Skating, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishjahzhah/pseuds/ishjahzhah
Summary: Yuuri has an usually power than others like Phichit, who has the ability to take fantastic photos all the time. Yuuri's power has been a big disturbance to his love life without even knowing until the famous Victor tries to enter his life that he finally accepts his power. The ability to make others fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theladyofravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofravenclaw/gifts).



Chapter 1

"I swear on my life, that I don’t have a super power."

"Yuuri, I already told you what your power is, you make people fall for you, literally." Phichit said this sighing since this was the hundredth time he talked about this subject.

"Remember when I first met you?" Phichit was still scrolling down his instagram feed. Occasionally liking cute and funny animal and makeup clip bait videos.

Yuuri looks up from his own phone and snorts," Of course I do, you fell during the freshman orientation conga line. You took everyone out!"

Phichit looks up from his phone giggling." Do you know why I fell Yuuri?"

"Cause you ‘fell’ for me." The whites of Yuuri's eyeballs was clearly visible when he rolled his eyes. "I think you fell cause you're just fucking clumsy."

The pillow that Yuuri was leaning up against was thrown towards his best friend's face.

The pillow doesn’t even touch Phichit’s face as he still scrolls through the feed. His arm perfectly catches the pillow in time with cat like reflexes.

"The fuck you were saying?" Phichit looks back up trying to be very intimating as he lowers his gaze as a little smirk formed.

"I'll have you know that I have been compared to someone with such grace that some say in our rink that, I have the same amount of potential if his anxiety isn’t holding him back in the middle of the night."

"Ouch, you didn’t need to go off on me like that."

"Well, Mr. ka-suck-i, you don’t get things to your head unless I blatantly tell you." Yuuri could tell his friend was tired of holding back.

"But seriously Yuuri, your power is making anyone that likes you, fall for you. I am not going to explain this anymore. I don't know how you miss the falls, but honestly, I feel so bad for those people. Seeing them falling for you make me want a different power."

Phichit then stands up very abruptly and strikes a pose against the opposite wall. His back was perfectly arched as his face was angled towards the sunlight from the window and his arm was carefully placed on his forehead and the other on his hip.

"Being beautiful is a curse, especially when your power is being very photogenic."

Yuuri grabs the pillow that Phichit was using before he stood up from his bed and tries to throw it harder at Phichit.

“Being your friend is a curse in disguise.” Yuuri stands up. “We got to go now, we used up our studying time for discussing this and watching Netflix.”

Phichit tries to ease the hit of the pillow and flashes a smile at Yuuri.

“You know what that means!” Phichit says in a slight singing voice.

“Not enough time for Biology…” Yuuri replies in the same manner and smile.

 

The sun was far behind the buildings and the west horizon when the boys’ skating practice was done. The spring air was still crisp with winter leaving for the year and the smell of flowers as they start to open.

Yuuri and Phichit took turns kicking a pebble from the bus stop back to their dorm room that they shared along with their unfinished biology homework.

“I really wish you had a different power, you could have met so many different people.” Phichit said this with a quiet tone as he passed the pebble to Yuuri.

“I was born without a power. Besides, no one has ever expressed interest in me and I highly doubt that will change anytime soon.”

Yuuri kicked the pebble a little bit harder than he intended and watched it hit a couple of metal trashcans. The result of this action causes a couple of walkers to look over at the two.

Both Yuuri and Phichit smiles sheepishly and nods their heads at them as if they’re giving a silent apology. After the walkers look away, Phichit smacks Yuuri.

“Why did you do that? “

“Wha.. Me? You brought the subject up.” Yuuri smacks Phichit back.

“Well, you didn’t have to take your sexual frustration out on some inanimate objects.”

Just as Yuuri was about to speak, a loud crash stole their attention.

“Oh my gosh!!! Are you okay?” Yuuri rushes to the person that fell into the trash cans that was already abused by the pebble.

Upon closer inspection, they both notice the coffee shop worker slowly sitting up. After Phichit asks Yuuri to get some ice from inside, he hurries to get the worker up on their feet before Yuuri returns. After caring for the worker, who had difficulty standing, the two boys both left with some free pastries and tea.

“Yuuri, I swear on my instagram and all of my social media site things, that you have the goods.” Phichit says with a mouth full of cookies and scones taking snapchat selfies. “This is going on my story. The infamous heartbreaker goes another day without paying for food, or should it be, another victim falls for Yuuri Katsuki”

“Don’t put it on there!” Yuuri reaches for the phone but was very unsuccessful. “One of these days, I will succeed in taking over your technology.”

“And when that day comes, I will be the digital technology.”

“Let’s go technology, I really need to shower.” Yuuri takes off with longer strides toward their little room.

 

The next day, the two are walking into the stadium when they hear noticeable thumps of people falling. Phichit already has his phone out recording all the sources of the thumping and rushes to the victims.

“Excuse me, but how does it feel like to be a part of the Yuuri Katsuki fall club again?” Phichit zooms into the victims’ faces when he asks this question.

“It’s getting better.”

“One day we’ll be able to talk to him.”

“I hate having crushes.”

“No comment”

 “Phichit, get the camera out of their faces and help me lift them up.” Yuuri rushes to the nearest fallen victim and brings out his first aid kit that he keeps on him for reasons.

“Hi, Yuuri! I must be really clumsy since I fallen off the ice. You know how it is.” Jonathan, a rink mate of the two boys, looks up at Yuuri with a soft gaze that he doesn’t notice.

Phichit puts away his phone and proceeds to help the other that have fallen back on their feet, while the others in the rink try to crawl off the ice with the help of the other skaters.

Once Jonathan and the other fallen victims walk out of the rink, the rest of the skaters begin their practice without them.

“Yuuri, you are quite something.” Phichit laces up his skates and takes off his jacket as Yuuri checks his email for messages.

“Shut up, they’re just clumsy.” Yuuri barely looks up from his phone as he proceeds to glide on the ice and waits for Celestino to finish his talk with the other skaters just a few feet away from them.

Phichit looks over, “Help, I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up.”

Yuuri looks at him over his glasses and glares. “Not funny. Even if that is my “power”, how on earth did you over come it?” Yuuri now leans in toward Phichit teasingly as he asks.

“Well now darling, I got over it when I …”

“Yuuri!! Are you ready to show me what you got?” Celestino walks over to the two without knowing he interrupted their conversation.

“Yes, but I need some input on this certain step sequence when the …”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has feelings, basically...

Chapter 2

“Yuuri! Hey! Are you done with practice now?” Jonathan is sitting down at the benches while fidgeting with his jacket.

Phichit looks over at Yuuri with a knowing smirk forming on his face. He then takes a big step back and quickly walks around the two, leaving them alone.

“Yah, I’m done. What are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone?” Yuuri smiles and tries to conceal the sweat dripping from his upper lip by wiping it with the back of his hand and looks at Phichit leaving.  Phichit catches his eye while quickly winking and finger snapping out of the rink.

After watching Phichit leave, Jonathan shakes his head and remembers why he is there.

“Yah, so, I was waiting for you. I have something to ask you and Phichit but it looks like he already left… so I’ll ask you instead. Would you and Phichit, like to come and see my flamingo performance on Thursday?  I asked everyone else here already, so I thought I would ask you guys as well. We might go out to eat afterwards.”

Jonathan is looking very flushed and stares down at the floor waiting for Yuuri’s answer.

“Oh, wow! Thursday… I have an exam in two days, but I think I can make it. I’m not too sure about Phichit though, he might have some stuff with his job. I’ll probably text you what he says. But, I really want to go since dance is your minor right?”

Jonathan perks up and smiles. “Yes! It is, it started out as a joke with one of my roommates but, jokes on me, it’s my minor now.” Yuuri and Jonathan chuckles a little bit and looks awkwardly at each other.

“So, are you leaving now?” Jonathan nods his head to the left and looks up at Yuuri with a slight blush on his cheeks. His hands are now on the bench getting ready to get up based on what Yuuri is going to say.

Yuuri looks down and tries not to make it obvious that his is still sweating by wiping his lip again. He isn’t sure on why he’s nervous now, but he squeezes his backpack straps even tighter.

“Yah, I was going to walk back to my dorm with Phichit and maybe eat some ramen and oreos. Oreos are expensive like cheese; did you know that? The other day I was buying a burger and they asked me if I wanted cheese on my burger. So, obviously I said yes because it’s cheese, and they charged me sixty cents. That’s like a whole dollar. Can you believe that? A whole dollar.”

Yuuri knew that he was just rambling at this point, but he couldn’t get himself to stop because he was still outraged by the addition price of the cheese. Capitalism just isn’t fair.

Jonathan looks down and smiles while trying to conceal a bright smile. He chuckles a bit and looks back up at Yuuri who is flustered at the fact that he just rambled on about cheese.

“Can I walk with you and Phichit back? Its on my way back to my car. I parked it by one of those fast food burger places. If you want, I could buy you a …”

“Jonathan!!!!!” A voice screams down the hall as running steps quicken as well as another set.

Phichit and another girl appear out of breath when they abruptly stop in front of the other two. The girl looks between the two and moves to sit very close to Jonathan and wraps herself on his arm and looks everywhere besides Yuuri.

“Umm, so Yuuri, are you ready to head back?” Phichit looks at Yuuri, with an edge to his voice.

“Yah, but Jonathan was telling me about his performance on Thursday. He invited the both of us, I was going to tell you on our way back.” Yuuri squeezes his backpack straps again getting ready to leave.

“I think I can go, but I have an exam that day. What time are we going or what time does it start? Where is it at?” Phichit looks over at Jonathan with the girl still clinging to his arm.

“Uh, I can text Yuuri the information later on tonight... Did you guys say that you needed to be somewhere?” Jonathan points his eyes towards the door and winks.

“Yah, okay. I’ll see you then.” Yuuri gives a small smile and walks toward the door with Phichit waving at the two on the bench. Only Jonathan waved back while the girl tries to engage him into a conversation.

 

“So… You and Jonathan… How’s that going?” Phichit knocks his shoulder into Yuuri’s and smiles while walking down the same path to their room.

Yuuri looks at him and smiles.

“We’re just friends.”

Phichit smacks Yuuri again like yesterday.

“Are you serious right now Yuuri? This boy is literally falling for you whenever he is standing upright or barely glances at you. He also waited for you, today, after your practice to invited you to a performance he is doing on Thursday! How do you not see this! He winked at you when we were leaving!! This boy is FALLING Yuuri, FALLING.”

Phichit then squats down on the side walk and holds his head between his hands as he tries to clam himself from his little outburst. His eyes are closed as he turns his face towards the heavens.

“Um, Phichit, you don’t need to be this dramatic.” Yuuri squats down and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Besides, I just don’t see it. I don’t know why he would be into me, or why he would choose me when he has literal girls clinging to his arm. I don’t think I have time to be doing stuff like romance anyways with skating and school. Let alone the job that I am trying to get. I’m just not good enough for him right now.”

Yuuri pats Phichit on the shoulder trying to comfort him as he balances on his feet. Phichit finally opens his eyes and stands up.

“I think you should just go for it, you know. If you look back on this someday, don’t you think that you would regret this? If you go for it, you could be walking back with him to our room or eating hamburgers with cheese. You could probably invite him to one of our competitions in the future.” Phichit chuckles a bit. “He could be the trophy husband that could replace Victor.”

Yuuri flushes a bright red and stumbles a bit on the sidewalk. A smack is then transferred from Yuuri to Phichit.

“I thought we agreed not to talk about that!” Yuuri’s eyes shift side to side as they continue to walk down the street. “It’s just a bad celebrity crush, it’s not like its actually going to happen like me going to such a high competitive event, that won’t happen. I’m not good enough.”

Phichit stops again in the middle of the sidewalk and turns and puts his hands on both of Yuuri’s shoulders.

“You are more than good enough, you are so much more than good enough. I wish you could see it, but sadly, you don’t like videos at all. Besides, aren’t you Japan’s ace?”

Phichit wiggles his eyes and Yuuri rolls his eyes and continues to walk down the sidewalk.

 

“Who was that girl anyways? I saw her when I was waiting for you outside.”

Yuuri looks at Phichit coming into the room with freshly washed hair and his shower caddy.

“I tried to stop her when I saw her walking in and muttering something about him, but she got through my defense.”

Yuuri sighs then answers Phichit.

 “Jonathan was saying they are friends, but his friends said that they were dating last semester. I’m not too sure if is true because he didn’t really say much about dating anyone. Not that I care about it, but it is a bit annoying when I am just trying to have a decent conversation with one of his friends and they are talking about how they’re hooking up.”

Yuuri looks back at his computer screen and continues typing his paper for one of his English classes. Phichit puts the towel on his head and tries to dry his hair. Then takes the blow-dryer out of the draw and turns it on, after a few minutes his hair is dry and frizzy, but the tension was still present in the room.

“Do they really talk about that in front of you?” Phichit looks over at Yuuri with a concerned look and sits down on his bed across the room.

“Yah, but it’s not like I like him or something.” Yuuri types a bit faster and stares more intensely into his computer screen. Phichit could see his shoulders rise towards his ears and his back hunching over a bit more.

“Doesn’t his friends know about the relationship or thing that you have?” Phichit lays down and scrolls through an app.

“No, I told him that I am a very private person. Remember when he spent the night one time?” Yuuri still continues to type.

Phichit glances up a Yuuri with a worried look. “Yah?”

“Well, I made him promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone that he stayed the night. I don’t know why I did that. We didn’t even have sex that night, so I shouldn’t have been that dramatic about it.”

 Yuuri stops typing and covers his face with his hands and lets out a small wretched screech. “I’m such an idiot.”

Phichit smiles for a bit and responds, “Poor guy though, it must have been very tough for him not to sleep with you especially on these very small beds that they give us.”

Yuuri groans again. “I told him that the beds were too small to have sex on, then he said that it’s not and we could try.”

Yuuri blushes to his ears and spreads to his neck while his hands still on his face.Phichit sits up and screams.

 “Yuuri!!!!!! You never told me that!!!! Why didn’t you tell me that??? What did you do, and say???” Phichit started to bounce up and down in anticipation.

“I said that we could do that later because I have an exam in the morning. Oh my god Phichit… What have I done??? I just said that because I never had sex and I was thinking about his offer, I was logically thinking about it. What have I done???”

Yuuri lets out another pained screech and puts his face on his lap as he tries to calmly think and slow his quicken breath.

“I think I like him, but I don’t really know what to do about it. I like how it is now, but I want to do things to him…”

Phichit face begins to light up with a huge smile and sparkling eyes.

“Yuuri!!! What kind of things do you want to do to him?”

Yuuri gets up from his desk and lays down on his bed facing the other direction of Phichit. He pulls his pillow from under his head and lays it on his face and curls more into his fetal position.

“Well, I want to do things like hold hands…”

“Scandalous”

“and other stuff one can’t do in public…”

“Scandalous!!!”

Phichit gets up and sits on the foot of Yuuri’s bed.

“So, how are you going to get these things done? You know he likes you otherwise he wouldn’t have said those things.”

“I don’t know what to do… Let’s just put this on the back burner. That sounds like a good idea, yah?”

Phichit looks over at him and sighs.

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want. You can like him and not date you know. Its up to you to establish what kind of relationship you want.”

Yuuri sits up and hugs the pillow closer. “You’re right.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #yikes


	3. Chapter 3

 

Yuuri and Phichit look up in the direction of Yuuri’s phone when they hear the buzz.

“Speak of the devil.”

Phichit looks over at Yuuri.

“Do you want me to get that for you?”

Yuuri squeezes the pillow closer to his body then nods his head.

“’Hey, are you up?’ Yuuri, that’s a booty text!”

Phichit reads the text and jumps back on the bed with Yuuri on it sitting up.

“Phichit! Its only 10, everyone knows that the booty text occurs after 12, I think. Oh, shit! He’s still texting, get out of there!!!”

The two boys watch a blank home screen waiting for the incoming text from Jonathan.

“I think you should have stayed on that page, he already saw the ‘read at’ thing.”

Yuuri looks up at Phichit.

“Fuck you’re right.”

The buzzing of the phone brings the attention back to the phone along with a ding of a snap.

“OMG!!!!!! He sent a snap?????”

“How long should I wait????”

“Two minutes!!”

“How bout one?”

“You’ll look desperate”

“But I am?”

Phichit sighs and grabs the phone.

“But he doesn’t know that. Besides, if you look desperate I will look desperate.”

Yuuri puts his hands together and takes a deep breath.

“I hate to break this to you, but we are both pretty desperate.”

Phichit giggles a bit then leans over to look at the screen again.

“Yah, but we can’t give off the vibe that we are ‘that’ desperate. Okay, it says one minute. OPEN IT!!!”

Yuuri’s thumb pulls down the screen so his iPhone can display the notification along with emails from his university. He pushes the little note and proceeds to his snapchat while Phichit leans in closer to see the incoming picture. Yuuri finally opens it and inspects the picture that shows a fast food meal with a soda and a caption ‘cheese is expensive’.

Yuuri giggles in relief while Phichit looks over at Yuuri with a questioning look. Yuuri sighs and lays down on his bed and snaps a pic of his desk to reply.

“Cheese is expensive? Am I missing something here?”

Yuuri laughs again when he recalls his cheese rant from earlier in the day.

“I accidentally ranted about cheese to Jonathan when you left us alone earlier. I didn’t think that it was a memorable thing, but I guess he did… I guess I should text him back too…”

Phichit continues to look confused while Yuuri replies to Jonathan’s text with a small goofy smile on his lips.

“Cheese, you talked about cheese. Yuuri, I left you guys so you can talk about cheese? Are you serious? Cheese?”

“Yes, I talked about cheese… You know that I’m not good with romance and small talk.”

“Fine, I got to finish some stuff anyways. Keep me updated though okay?”

Phichit gets up from the bed and walks over to his side of the room while Yuuri rereads his text before he sends it.

‘Yah I’m up, whats up?’

Yuuri then gets up to go back to his homework as well. When he gets to his desk, he hears the buzz of a message.

‘I just wanted to tell you more info about my performance. It’s at Ortega Hall, Thursday at 6. The coaches are giving us a break that day too :)’

“Phichit, are you free Thursday at 6?”

Typing from the other laptop stops and Phichit looks up at the ceiling to think.

“No… I have a meeting at that time. I wish I could go with you though, I love watching you embarrass yourself around him.”

Yuuri sticks his tongue out at Phichit and proceeds to write a text back.

‘Phichit can’t go but I can. I’ll see you then?’

‘Yah, totally’

 

The next couple of days, Yuuri and Jonathan exchange causal texts and snaps. But as the days get closer, Yuuri feels more and more anxious about Thursday night. He beings to think of different scenarios and plans what to wear. Finally, its 3 hours till 6 and he’s alone in the room trying on all his best clothes but none of them feel right. So, he texts Phichit for assistance.

‘PHICHIT!!!!! Help me, I have nothing to wear. I feel ugly…..’

‘Send pics, lmao. I’m still in lab, I can’t really help. Sorry :’(  ‘

Yuuri sighs and lays down on his bed with the pile of clothes on it. He then opens his Pinterest app and looks at his Victor Nikiforov fashion blog. As he continues to scroll down the blog he silently picks out outfits that resemble closely to his own clothes. Finally, Yuuri chooses a light blue button-down shirt, black straight pants, and his nicest walking shoes. He inspects himself in the mirror and decides that this is the best he can do for now. Then a buzz goes off in his pocket.

‘I said to send pics’

Yuuri giggles and sends some snaps over to Phichit. He even throws in a sailor moon pose for his weebo friend.

‘nice <3’

5:30 is when Yuuri finally leaves their room to Ortega where he is greeted by his other skate mates. They all converse and talk about the performance that they can’t wait to see. Yuuri didn’t feel like he was truly apart of the group. But then he saw a certain girl coming towards their direction.

When Abby saw Yuuri standing there she flipped her hair in his direction and turned her nose. Yuuri sighed lightly and looked down at his phone to scroll his Victor blog again to pass the time.

After a few minutes, everyone was seated, and the skating team decided to sit in the center of the stage, so they can all make faces at the dancers they know. Yuuri smiles and decides to join them.

The lights dim out across the auditorium and everyone’s glaze was now fixed on the stage waiting for the curtains to open. Faint melodic sounds of a guitar are heard and the gentle tapping of feet on the stage. The curtains open to reveal flamenco dancers waiting and stomping their heel, then Jonathan throws his arms up in the air and performance begins.

Yuuri is captivated by everyone dancing on stage and more importantly Jonathan. But it was a more appreciated and impressed feeling Yuuri was having. The way Jonathan showed his passion, footwork, and how he moved with the music was art to Yuuri. As the performance reached its end, the music was now just a beat of a drum. Yuuri was now grasping the arm holders on his chair when Jonathan shows up on stage for the final dance. Jonathan moves his feet faster when the drum beats starts to accelerate and moves his arms with such passion and force that it looked like his was fighting something.

Then Jonathan looks at Yuuri while squinting his eyes against the lights. Yuuri is quite surprised but Jonathan smirks and throws his arms back in the air while keeping beat with the drum and his footwork moves even faster now, signaling the end of the dance. The final beats of the drum echo through the air of the room and Jonathan twirls and makes a definite tap with his shoes while looking in Yuuri’s direction. Without warning Jonathan falls to his knee and makes a final tap with the heel of his shoe.

The audience bursts into applauds and stands up. Yuuri is quite shaken about the ending of the performance that he takes his time standing. Jonathan stands up and bows while the lights brighten up the room and looks once again in Yuuri’s direction and blows a kiss. The skaters in that section then cheer louder without knowing about the recipient of the kiss who was a deep red.

 

“That was such a good performance.”

“Who knew that Kelly and Jonathan were actually good dancers.”

“Did you know Jonathan could move like that?...”

Yuuri walks behind the group of skaters he was sitting with. He pulls out his phone and opens the text message conversation with Phichit and stares at it. He tries to formulate some thoughts and his feelings about the ending of the performance, but his heart keeps beating faster as he thinks back on it. He closes the message and stares at his home screen of his dog. Yuuri’s discomfort is noticed by one of the newer skaters.

“Hey Yuuri, you don’t look good. Do you want to go somewhere quiet? I think I have an idea of what you’re feeling.”

Yuuri looks up at her and he feels his breath quickens in a bad way. She then grabs his shirt hem and pulls him to a quite stairwell.

“I’ll stand outside the door, so no one will come in.”

She gives a small smile and leaves Yuuri alone. Yuuri lets it all out.

 

Yuuri walks out from the stairwell and sees the skater scrolling through her phone.

“Hey, thank you.”

“Yuuri, are you feeling better? You don’t have to talk about it, but I found some dog videos on YouTube. Do you want to watch some before we go back to the group?”

Yuuri smiles faintly and nods his head.

The two watch some vine compilations of dogs and giggle till Yuuri feels a lot better.

“Are you ready now?”

The new skater looks up at Yuuri and gives him a tissue. Yuuri takes it from her and wipes his nose and readjusts his clothes.

“How do I look?”

“Like you cried in the west stairwell of Ortega. Just kidding, you look fine. Now, let’s go meet up with the group.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda writing this at my own pace. I want to work Victor into this story soon because it would be hilarious but I feel like I need to build up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my very first one, so it will be bad. You have been warned. Also this idea was brewed together by my best friend and me during lunch (3pm). It sounded so silly that I just had to try to write it. Lol, I want to try to finish this as a 3 chapter thing but I don't know yet. :/


End file.
